


Back Road

by Fidollwa



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ghost Arthur (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis is too helpful for his own good, Past Character Death, Spooky, it's a lil sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidollwa/pseuds/Fidollwa
Summary: In an alternate universe, they never met. No investigations, no cave, nothing. That isn't to say though that they can avoid the supernatural altogether, even here.-----"In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have gone this way.Lewis thought his sense of direction wouldn't steer him wrong. Besides, he knew the area. There were only so many twists and turns between him and home, no matter which road he took. Or at least, that's what he thought."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Back Road

In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have gone this way. 

Lewis thought his sense of direction wouldn't steer him wrong. Besides, he knew the area. There were only so many twists and turns between him and home, no matter which road he took. Or at least, that's what he thought. 

Now he couldn't help but sit a little straighter, hold the wheel a bit tighter, and turn the radio up just a touch higher. This back road was deserted. It stretched far ahead of him, flying by in the glare of his headlights. The light didn't do much for the oppressive dark just outside his car though. 

He shook himself. There was nothing out here besides some deer maybe. Get ahold of yourself, he thought, you'll be back on the main roads soon. Except Lewis could've sworn he should've hit a highway already. But still, the road stretched on. He hadn't even seen any houses or barns. 

Lost in his own head, Lewis almost didn't notice the man on the side of the road. The glare from his coat caught Lewis's eye. He was short, thin, and limping slowly along the side of the road. There was a beat of hesitation and then Lewis was slowing down, pulling over towards the shoulder. The guy didn't even look. 

A pang of fear twisted in his gut; it was irrational but there all the same. Lewis told himself he should just keep going. The same icy feeling that had him driving faster than he usually would had settled under his skin. 

But as the man kept walking, closer towards the headlights, those thoughts fled. He was hurt. Ripped clothes and all, the guy looked like he'd been on the wrong end of a fight or two. The way he held his left arm had Lewis moving. 

"Hey," Lewis had already hopped out of his car, moving into the man's path, "are you okay?"

Seeing as he almost bumped into Lewis the answer was obviously no. The man took a step back, looking up with a furrowed brow like he hadn't expected him to be there. 

"What happened?" Lewis stopped just short of touching him. "Do you need to call someone?"

The man swallowed, his mouth worked for a moment. "No," he said distantly, "I don't need to call anyone."

Lewis had checked his phone anyway. Of course, no service out here. 

"Can I give you a ride somewhere then? Maybe a hospital?" The offer was out of his mouth before he realised. Lewis didn't regret it much. The halting way the man spoke made Lewis think _concussion._ Despite that same cold knot in his stomach, it wasn't like Lewis could just leave him. Besides, the guy didn't look up to trying anything.

The man blinked at him. "You'd do that?"

"Yeah, of course it's no problem just-" Lewis opened the passenger door with one smooth motion. The man considers it for a moment before slowly, painfully, climbing in. 

The ride after that was incredibly awkward. Lewis wasn't sure where to keep his eyes. Well, the obvious answer being the road but he kept catching the man in his peripheral. He didn't even get the man's name. Lewis cursed himself for the impulsive decision but he doesn't think he'd do anything different. 

"Arthur."

Lewis jumped and glanced over. The man was still just looking out of the window, holding his arm close to himself. 

"Sorry?"

"My name's Arthur," his eyes darted Lewis's way. "And thanks for the ride."

His mouth was dry. "Lewis. And no problem."

With that they lapse back into silence. Lewis quickly chalks it up to a coincidence and keeps looking forward. They _really_ should've hit the highway by now. Lewis squirmed in his seat. He should say something, anything.

"What happened?" He asked before catching himself. "If you don't mind me asking that is."

Arthur doesn't respond immediately. "I think I crashed my car."

Lewis whipped his head around and it was a miracle he didn't jerk the wheel. "What?"

"A mile or two back, maybe," Arthur squinted. "Kinda lost track."

Lewis cursed his breath, going just a bit faster. Definitely concussed, he thought. "You were walking for that long?"

"Maybe."

The dreamy tone of voice had warning bells ringing in Lewis's head. Arthur needed help. There was no telling how long it'd been with him in this condition. Plus Lewis didn't remember seeing any wreck. 

"Well there's a hospital just a few minutes from here." Or at least there _should_ be, Lewis thought. "I'll take you there."

There was shifting beside him. "Do you think," Arthur paused. For once his words were clear, more in the present. "Do you think you could take me somewhere else actually?"

Lewis turned to see Arthur staring at him. "Uh- I could but I really think you need to get some help, Arthur. Your arm looks broken and-"

"I know," his tone was gentle but his eyes weren't. "Trust me. I just- I need to get home."

At first, Lewis went to argue. He was injured and badly. The head wound alone was worrying enough. But something about Arthur's stare, something about the determination in his voice had Lewis shutting his mouth. 

"Okay," he said slowly, "okay. Where's home, Arthur?"

Arthur let out a breath, slumping back against the seat. Leaned his head against the window. "Just a bit farther now."

Then, and only then, did they finally hit the highway. Against his better judgement Lewis blew past the hospital. Arthur offered quiet directions the whole time. They lead Lewis to pull into the parking lot of an old, run down mechanics shop. The place clearly hadn't been used in years. Weeds poked up from between cracks in the pavement and signs were peeling off the windows. 

Lewis frowned as he parked the car. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

The passenger door opening was enough of an answer. Arthur only had eyes for the abandoned building in front of him. 

"Yeah, thanks for the ride," he said, distant again. 

"Wha-" Lewis went to go after him, "Arthur-"

In the time it took him to open his door and get out, Arthur had disappeared. Lewis froze. He stared at nothing where just a second before there had been something, _someone_. The only sound was the breeze now. It chilled him more than it should. 

Numb, Lewis slowly lowered himself back into the car. He could only look at the shop, eyes straining to see any movement inside. It was a long time before he could bring himself to drive again.


End file.
